Cryptography has been used as a means to protect electronic information from unauthorized alteration, manipulation and access. From Internet transactions to mobile telephone communications to database management, the frequency and importance of data storage and communication have grown exponentially in recent years.
As the importance of data storage and communications have grown, computer security has become equally important to safe guard sensitive data and to limit access to computer resources to authorized individuals. With the increased importance of computer security, security-based measures have also grown in complexity and strength. Due to increased complexities, the costs associated with effectuating cryptographic schemes have also grown. In particular, processing resources can be adversely affected when complex cryptographic schemes are employed.
Further, as larger amounts of electronic information are cryptographically secured, processing resources can also be adversely affected when cryptographic schemes are employed, and can be further adversely affected when the cryptographic schemes are complex.
Cryptographic schemes have been applied to parallel processing environments to increase necessary processing resources, as well as to provide processing efficiency. However, there remains a need for an efficient manner of effectuating cryptographic processing in a parallel processing environment. There additionally remains a need for a context-oriented manner of facilitating cryptographic processing in a parallel processing environment.